War Between Lovers
by Zory rock101
Summary: What happens when Zen and Obi both tell Shirayuki their feel. Who will Shirayuki pick? Is it Zen or Obi?


**War Between Lovers**

 **Sum: What happens when Zen and Obi both tell Shirayuki their feel. Who will Shirayuki pick? Is it Zen or Obi?**

 **Words: 1,459k**

 **Chapter 1: Zen's Confession**

Shirayuki walked down the hallway carrying some document to the chief office. Shirayuki knows on the door waiting for her to answer. "Come in." She said on the other said of the door. Shirayuki grabs the door handle and open. She walked into the room and saw the chief at her desk signing some document. "Oh, Shirayuki what can I do for you?" She asked, looking up from her paper and looked at Shirayuki.

"I brought some document from Prince Izana." Shirayuki answer, walking over to the chief deck and hand her the document.

"Great." She said, took the paper from Shirayuki.

"Is there anything else you want me to do today?" Shirayuki asked, looking down at the chief.

"No, you can take the rest of the day off." The chief said, looking through the document that Shirayuki give her.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said, bowing her head and walked out of the room. 'What should I do for the rest of the day?' Shirayuki walked herself, walking down the hallway out to the garden of the castle.

"Hello Shirayuki," Mitsuhide said, walking over to Shirayuki.

"Hello, Mitsuhide," Shirayuki said, looking at Mtisuhide with a smile on her face. "How are you?" Shirayuki asked.

"I'm good," Mitsuhide said with a smile. "What about you?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"I'm good. the chief gives me the rest of the day off so I'm walking around in the garden." Shirayuki answer.

"Do you want me to join you? I don't have to be back at Zen off for a while." Mitsuhide answer, walking beside Shirayuki.

"Sure that will be great." Shirayuki answer, walking on the path. "So what is Zen doing?" Shirayuki asked, looking up at the clear blue sky.

"Well, he is in his office doing paperwork. He tries to catch up from yesterday work that I space off and did not get done." Mitsuhide answer.

"I hope Zen did not overwork himself," Shirayuki said, looking back at Mitsuhide.

"Yeah, Tomorrow he has to meet a lord from the kingdom of Sparks and he is not looking forward to it," Mitsuhide said, letting out a sigh.

"That did sound like Zen," Shirayuki said, let out a laugh.

"Shirayuki, have you notice that Zen been action arrested lately?" Mitsuhide asked.

"I have not seen Zen for almost a week now because he been work and I think is trying to avoid me." Shirayuki answer.

"Why do you think that?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"Well, a couple day ago I saw him and his opposite direction." Shirayuki answer, stop walking and looking at Mitsuhide.

Shirayuki standing there thinking that day over and over in her mind trying to find out way Zen was avoiding her for almost a week now.

 **Shirayuki's Flashback...**

Shirayuki walked down the hallway and saw Zen coming from the other direction. When Zen saw Shirayuki he immediately went the opposite direction.

"What with him today," Shirayuki asked herself.

"Good morning, Mistress," Obi said, landing down on them from a tree where he was at.

"Oh, hello Obi," Shirayuki said, looking at Obi.

"Is there something wrong?" Obi said, looking back at Shirayuki.

"Obi, Do you know what wrong with Zen today?" Shirayuki answer with a question.

"No, Mitsuhide told me that Zen being action weird for a while and he did not know why." Obi answer put his hand behind his head.

"Okay, thanks," Shirayuki said, walking down the hallway and continue thinking about Zen. Shirayuki opens her bedroom do and laid down on her bed.

"Is it something I did to make Zen action like this," Shirayuki asked herself, looking up at the ceiling. "Maybe I will ask Mitsuhide about him later when he is not busy," Shirayuki said, close her eyes and fall asleep.

 **End of Shirayuki's Flashback...**

"Shirayuki, are you okay?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at her.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine," Shirayuki answer, looking at Mitsuhide.

"Okay, I been calling your name for a while," Mitsuhide said.

"Sorry about that," Shirayuki said.

"No you are fine," Mitsuhide said with a smile. "Well, I bitter get back to Zen's office," Mitushide said, walking away.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, waving at Mitsuhide.

 **Meanwhile with Zen...**

Zen sat in his off signing some document when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Zen said, looking up at the door waiting for the person to walk into his office. Zen watch the door handle turn and the door starting to open slowly.

It was Mitsuhide who walked into the room. "Zen how come you avoid Shirayuki?" Mitsuhide asked, walked over to the bookshelf.

"Because I can't face her right now." Zen answer, looking out of the window.

"Why?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Zen.

"Because I love her and I don't know how she will take it." Zen answer.

"Well, I think you should tell her how you feel," Mitsuhide said, walking out of the room. Zen let out a sigh and stand up from his chair.

'He is right I have to tell her how I feel.' Zen said to himself, walking out of his office. Zen walked down the hallway and saw Shirayuki stand there looking out of the window. "Shirayuki," Zen said, walked up to her. Shirayuki turns around and looking at Zen with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Zen," Shirayuki said.

"Shirayuki there something I want to say to you," Zen said, looking deep into Shirayuki's green eyes.

"Okay, what is it?" Shirayuki asked, also look deep into Zen's Crystal blue eyes. Zen took a deep breath in and let it out before telling Shirayuki how he feels about her.

"Shirayuki, I love you," Zen answer

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Obi's Confession**

Obi sat in a tree watching Shirayuki sitting on the grass reading a book. 'She looks so beautiful sitting there with the wind blowing through her hair.' Obi said with a smile on his face.

"Obi," Shirayuki said, looking at Obi who sitting in the tree.

"Yeah, mistress?" Obi asked, jump off the tree and land on the ground.

"Are you ready to head back inside?" Shirayuki answer with a question.

"Yeah," Obi said, walked in the castle with Shirayuki beside him. Shirayuki walked down the hallway and thinking what Zen say to her.

 **Shirayuki's Flashback...**

"Shirayuki, I love you," Zen answer, looking at Shirayuki. Shirayuki stands there in shock. She did not know what to say to him. "Sorry if I put you on the spot like that," Zen said, looking down at the ground.

"Now, it not like that. I was just shocked that all." Shirayuki said, looking at Zen.

"Shirayuki, can I asked you something?" Zen asked, looking back up at Shirayuki.

"Sure," Shirayuki answer with a smile.

"How do you feel about me?" Zen asked. Shirayuki did not have an answer for Zen because she never thought Zen will love her for being a lower class. "You don't have to answer me right away. Please take your time.' Zen said with a smile.

 **End of Shirayuki's Flashback...**

"Shirayuki," Obi said, standing behind her.

"Yeah," Shirayuki said, turn around and looked at Obi. "What is it?" Shirayuki asked with a smile.

"I keep this feeling in to long but I'm in love with you," Obi said, looking back at Shiryauki. Shirayuki eyes got wide in shock.

"I'm sorry Obi but I don't feel the same. I'm sorry. I love Zen." Shirayuki said, realize that she love Zen.

"I already knew that I just want you to know," Obi said, put his hand in his pocket.

"I got to go and find Zen," Shirayuki said.

"Let go," Obi said with a smile. Shirayuki runs down the hallway and saw Zen standing there on a balcony of his office.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, looking up at Zen.

"Shirayuki," Zen said, looking down at her.

"I love you," Shirayuki said. Zen eyes got wide in shock.

"Stay there and I will come to you," Zen said was about to run out of his office when Shiryauki stops him.

"No, I climb up to you," Shirayuki said, climb up a tree that was close by Zen's office.

"Reach out your hand," Zen said, reaching his hand out towards her. Shirayuki took his hand and jump to the balcony. Zen cup her face and kiss her on the lips. "I love you," Zen said, hold her in his arms.

"I love you too," Shirayuki said, wrapping her arms around him.

 **Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
